The Last Memories
by Do-S 1412
Summary: Dazai bunuh diri! Inilah awalnya.. #HanyaIMO #DazaixOC


Hallo minna-san.. ini first FF yang saya publish di FFN.. sebenernya ini ff pernah saya pake buat event di salah satu oa line.. tp ga menang sih :') #akukuatkok #bodoamatthor yaudahlah.. kuy laaa~

Judul : The Last Memory

Anime : Bungo Stray Dogs

Pair : Dazai dan Furiko (OC)

Maaf bila terdapat ranjau typo dimana-mana , maklum masih amatiran.

Story begin --

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi kurus merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang sambil menatap langit-langit yang hampa. hanya ada sofa dan dirinya di ruang kosong kecil yang tampak tak terawat itu.

"Hoi, dazai" panggil seorang pria yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Yang dipanggil hanya melirikkan matanya ke sumber suara dengan malas.

"Ketuk dulu, chuuya" kata pria yang di sapa dazai dengan nada malas.

"Ah, _gomen gomen_ (maaf maaf). Kau dapat tugas dari ketua" orang yang di sapa chuuya itu menyandarkan dirinya di pintu, melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap lawan bicaranya -dazai

"Tugas? Tugas apa?" Dazai mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraannya dengan chuuya.

"Menjaga tahanan kita. Seorang gadis dengan kemampuan membaca dan menghapus ingatan seseorang"

"Tahanan? Tumben sekali port mafia mengambil seorang tahanan. Biasanya kita membunuh semua saksi"

"Mungkin ketua tertarik dengan kemampuan menghapus ingatannya"

"Ah. Itu mungkin" selesai berkata demikian, dazai berdiri. " _De_ (lalu), dimana tahanan kita ini?" Lanjutnya sambil berjalan kearah chuuya.

"Ruang tahanan 04. Gunakan kekuatan mu untuk mencegah dia menggunakan kekuatannya pada kita"

" _Hai hai_ (iya iya)" ucap dazai dengan nada malas sambil berlalu melewati chuuya, meninggalkan ruangan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk 'bersantai'.

"Ah. Aku lupa. Ada tambahan pesan dari ketua" dazai berhenti melangkah. "Kalau kau merasa dia berbahaya, kau boleh membunuhnya" ucap chuuya sambil menarik topinya sedikit menutup mata. Lalu berjalan mendahului dazai.

Dazai menatap perempuan yang penuh luka di wajah dan memar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya itu dengan dingin. Sedangkan yang di tatap balik menatap dengan wajah sendu.

" _Mi.. zu.._ (air) o.. negai.. (ku mohon)" ucap wanita itu tertatih.

Dazai menatap air yang di taruh di depan perempuan itu, namun dia tidak dapat menggapainya karna kedua tangan dan kakinya di rantai dengan posisi berdiri. Dazai berjalan kedepan perempuan itu. Mengambilkan segelas air yang disiapkan untuknya dan 'menyuapinya' air.

Glek glek glek

Wanita itu meminumnya dengan cepat sampai sebuah sungai kecil mengalir dari mulutnya dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Huuhh~ _arigatou_ (terima kasih)" kata perempuan itu sambil menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah karna minum dengan cepat. Dazai menaruh gelas itu kembali ke tempat semula lalu menatap perempuan di depannya. Yang di tatap kembali menatap dengan jarak yang lebih dekat lalu perlahan tersenyum.

"Furiko _desu_ (namaku furiko). _Anata wa?_ (kamu?)" Ujarnya dengan nada seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa pada tubuhnya.

"Dazai osamu" dazai masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dingin dan menusuk.

"Kau tidak menyukai pekerjaan ini kan?" Dazai sedikit melebarkan matanya karna kaget lalu langsung mencekik furiko karna mengira furiko menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membaca pikiran dazai.

"Jangan pernah gunakan kekuatanmu pada port mafia. Kalau kau meremehkan kami. Aku akan melubangi kepalamu" ucap dazai dengan tatapan tajam lalu melepas cekikannya.

furiko terbatuk beberapa kali karna cekikan dazai. "Aku tidak menggunakan kekuatanku" furiko membela diri.

"Jangan mengelak" dazai menodongkan pistol yang bersembunyi dibalik jubahnya ke kepala furiko.

"Kalau kau menikmati pekerjaan ini. Kenapa kau tidak tersenyum? Kau tau? Semua orang di desaku selalu bekerja sambil tersenyum bahagia. Tapi orang-orang disini sangat menyeramkan. Kalau kau tidak suka dengan pekerjaan ini. Keluar saja. Dunia ini masih luas untuk dijelajahi" furiko berkata dengan tenang seakan-akan tidak ada pistol yang mengancam nyawanya.

"Kau tau apa tentangku dan pekerjaanku?" Dazai menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum dengan begitu tulus. "Aku tidak tau apa-apa.. tapi setiap orang punya hak untuk bahagia.. jadi untuk sekarang, tolong jangan memasang wajah seram begitu, dazai-san.. tidak akan ada wanita yang menyukaimu kalau kau berwajah seram seperti itu"

"Kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk mengelabuhiku ya?" Dazai menurunkan pistolnya dan memasukannya kembali ke jubah.

Perempuan itu terkekeh pelan membuat dazai menarik sebelah alisnya ke atas. "Aku berbeda dengan kalian. Setiap kali aku menggunakan kekuatanku, kesehatanku akan menurun dan lama kelamaan aku akan mati. Maka itu, aku tidak akan menggunakan kekuatanku untuk hal-hal seperti itu"

Dazai terdiam mendengar ucapan gadis itu yang tanpa beban mengatakan tentang kematian.

" _Ne_ (hei), dazai-san.. _shitteru?_ (Kau tau?) Kalau bisa memilih kematianku, aku ingin mati bunuh diri saja" pandangan cewe itu mulai samar-samar kedepan seakan menembus tubuh dazai.

Dazai diam. Mulutnya sangat sulit untuk membalas perkataan furiko.

"Kalau bunuh diri, aku bisa menentukan dimana dan kapan aku mati.. aku juga tidak perlu menyusahkan orang dengan memintanya membunuhku" furiko menghentikan ucapannya sesaat.

"Tapi aku tidak suka merasakan sakit.. _hen dayo ne?_ (Aneh kan?)" Furiko memaksakan sebuah kekehan keluar dari mulutnya.

Mulut dazai terbuka, ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun terpotong oleh suara lainnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dazai-san? Seharusnya kau membuat dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk port mafia" suara dingin disertai langkah kaki itu bergema diruang tahanan 04 yang tidak begitu luas.

"Ada apa sampai kau repot-repot kesini, Akutagawa?" Dazai memalingkang tubuhnya menghadap akutagawa yang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka namun berhenti 3 meter dari dazai.

"Aku hanya ingin menjalankan perintah"

"Perintah? Untuk apa?"

"Membunuh tahanan yang dianggap berbahaya.." detik berikutnya rashamoun milih akutagawa sudah mencekik furiko dengan keras.

Dazai menatap perempuan yang berbincang dengannya beberapa menit lalu itu. Wajahnya memucat dan mulutnya menganga seakan meminta pertolongan. Ekspresi wajahnya menampakkan kesakitan yang sangat hebat. Tubuhnya menggelinjang berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekikkan rashamoun.

Dazai hanya diam menatap perempuan itu kesakitan.

Ya..

Dia terlihat kesakitan..

Sangat kesakitan..

Sangat..

Sakit..

Sebuah cahaya biru mengitari dazai, dan dengan sebuah sentuhan rashamoun hilang. Ya, dazai menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau mau menjadi pengkhianat? Huh?!" Bentak akutagawa sambil menatap dazai tajam dan di iringi dengan suara terbatuk furiko yang telah 'terbebas'.

Tanpa membalas pertanyaan akutagawa, dazai mengambil sebuah kunci yang diberikan kepadanya lalu membuka rantai yang membelenggu furiko. Furiko menatap dazai dengan kaget sekaligus bingung. ' _Nande?_ (Kenapa?)' Tanya furiko dalam hati.

Akutagawa yang kesal karna diabaikan kembali mengeluarkan rashamoun. Rashamoum mengambil bongkahan batu yang cukup besar dan melemparkannya ke arah dazai. Namun belum sempat mengenainya, dazai -dan furiko yang ditarik paksa oleh dazai- sudah menghindar.

"Gomen akutagawa-kun. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis cantik mati di hadapanku" dazai tersenyum sesaat lalu membawa furiko keluar dari markas port mafia.

Akutagawa berdecak kesal lalu memanggil beberapa agen lain untuk mengepung dazai. Akutagawa tidak meremehkan dazai selama ini, maka itu dia yakin mengepungnya akan lebih mudah ketimbang melawannya.

Hosh.. hosh.. hosh..

Suara deru nafas kedua orang itu beradu sambil terus berlari melewati jalan-jalan di kota. Ini pertama kalinya dazai melanggar perintah atasannya dengan alasan yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tau.

Sebuah senyum terukir indah tanpa sadar di wajah dazai yg tengah berlari sambil menggenggam tangan furiko.

Furiko yang menatap senyum dazai ikut tersenyum. 'Akhirnya kau bisa tersenyum' ucap furiko dalam hati.

Suasana menyenangkan itu sayangnya tidak bertahan lama, saat akan melewati sebuah jembatan, rashamoun milik akutagawa langsung menghempaskan tubuh dazai dan furiko hingga tersungkur ke tanah.

"Cepat lari!" perintah dazai pada furiko.

" _Demo-_ (tapi-)" kalimat itu pun terpotong

"Cepat lari! Kau masih ingin hidup kan? Kau sebenarnya tidak ingin menggunakan kekuatanmu kan? Maka itu cepat lari! sebelum port mafia menangkapmu!" Dazai berdiri membelakangi furiko yang masih tersungkur di tanah.

Furiko menatap punggung dazai dan terpana untuk sementara, detik selanjutnya dia langsung lari menuju jembatan. Pertarungan pun terjadi antara dazai dan akutagawa.

Saat baru sampai di tengah jembatan, puluhan anggota port mafia dengan pakaian seragam jas hitam dan topi hitam mengepung furiko. Senapan dan senjata api melengkapi setiap anggota port mafia.

"Percuma saja. Cepat serahkan dirimu. Ketua masih ingin menjinakkanmu" ucap chuuya yang dengan tenang jalan membelah puluhan orang yang mengepung furiko.

Furiko menatap chuuya dengan takut. Di liriknya dazai yang sedang beradu tinju dengan akutagawa.

"Lebih baik kau serahkan dirimu lalu bersujudlah meminta maaf pada ketua. Mungkin kau masih di maafkan" chuuya mendengus kesal sambil melirik dazai.

"Ya. Walaupun orang itu mungkin akan di cap pengkhianat dan di bunuh" lanjut chuuya lalu kembali menatap furiko.

Furiko kembali menatap dazai, orang yang membebaskannya dari rantai yang menjerat dirinya. Lalu dia menunduk dan memejamkan mata sesaat, berfikir berulang-ulang apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan. Disaat keputusannya sudah bulat, dia menatap chuuya dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian merebut senyum itu lagi" ucap furiko lantang.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Menantang kami?" Chuuya memandang furiko dengan tatapan meremehkan. Puluhan senjata api kini mengarah pada furiko.

Furiko menghembuskan nafas dari mulut dengan perlahan. Lalu dengan cepat menggapai besi pegangan jembatan dan menaikinya.

"Kau mau apa? Bunuh diri? Huh?!"

Furiko tidak menjawab pertanyaan chuuya. Namun menatap dazai yang melirik ke arahnya. Sebuah senyum di lemparkan furiko sesaat sebelum sebuah cahaya biru mengitari tubuh perempuan itu.

"Kekuatan : Reset!" Ucap furiko sambil merentangkan tangannya. Angin berhembus dengan kuat. Port mafia memasang posisi bertahan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lengan termasuk dazai dan akutagawa yang juga ikut terkena hembusan angin.

"Aaa!!" Jerit salah seorang anggota port mafia kemudian pingsan. Di susul oleh jeritan lain yang saling bersahutan. Satu persatu mereka pingsan.

Dazai yang melihat itu langsung menatap furiko yang masih merentangkan tangannya namun deru nafasnya terlihat tidak beraturan. Beberapa saat setelah itu furiko memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Namun dia masih bertahan disana.

"Hentikan! Hentikan furiko!" Ucap dazai sambil berusaha mendekati furiko melawan kuatnya angin.

Perempuan itu tidak menggubris omongan dazai dan masih menghapus satu per satu ingatan anggota port mafia termasuk para petinggi yang tidak berada di sana tentang dirinya dan dazai yang berkhianat. Ya itulah kemampuan khusus furiko yang harus dibayar dengan nyawanya.

Chuuya dan akutagawa adalah dua orang terakhir yang pingsan. Lalu angin itu berhenti berhembus. Sang pemilik kekuatan yang sudah beberapa kali memuntahkan darah akhirnya limbung ke arah sungai di bawah jembatan. Dengan cepat dazai mencoba meraih tangan furiko.

Tangan mereka hampir bertemu. Dazai sedikit lagi bisa memegang tangan perempuan itu. Namun sebelum tangan mereka bertemu, furiko tersenyum dengan sangat tulus walau sisa darah masih terlihat di sudut bibirnya. Sebuah kalimat yang tak dapat di dengar dazai namun hanya dilihat pergerakan bibirnya adalah hal terakhir yang dazai lihat. 'Jangan lupa tersenyum' itu lah kalimat yang berhasil dazai tangkap dari pergerakan bibir furiko. Sebelum akhirnya dia merasa tubuhnya terdorong ke arah jembatan lalu dia kehilangan kesadarannya. Sedangkan tubuh perempuan yang masih di hiasi senyum tulus itu merasakan dinginnya air musim semi.

Seminggu kemudian.

"Jadi. dazai akhirnya menghilang begitu saja?" tanya ketua port mafia sambil duduk di kursinya.

" _Hai_ (iya)" kata chuuya yang kini sedang melaporkan kalau dazai tiba-tiba menghilang dari port mafia.

"Hm.. biarkan saja dia. Ada saatnya nanti dimana kita akan membunuhnya" ucap ketua dengan tenang.

Di tempat lain, dazai berjalan melewati jembatan. Lalu berhenti di tengahnya. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang walau dia tidak tau apa itu.

Ya, di saat terakhir, furiko sudah menghapus keberadaannya di ingatan dazai.

Dazai menatap air sungai yang diterpa sinar matahari dan membuatnya berkilau.

" _Kirei na_ (cantiknya). Mungkin aku akan mencoba bunuh diri di sungai ini" dazai tersenyum. Kini dazai yang terlihat selalu serius berganti image menjadi seseorang yang santai dan sering bercanda -walau masih bisa diajak serius-. Dazai lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya melewati jembatan menuju ke markas barunya.

'Bushou Tanteisha'

FIN

kelar sudah cerita gaje khayalan author XD semoga pada ga merasa zbl bacanya yaa.. wkwkwk.. _mata ao_ (sampai nanti) (_)/


End file.
